YuGiOh! Homework
by Widzilla
Summary: Sebuah buku PR yang tertinggal, membuat Yugi cs berpetualang! Yang penuh dengan ketegangan, misteri, horor... ga' terlalu horor sih... dan... kekonyolan. Komennya pliiisss...! YugixAnzu, SetoxAtem...eee, pairing disesuaikan :p
1. Chapter 1

**Note: di fanfic-ku, Atem adalah adik cewek kembaran Yugi n' pacarnya Seto Kaiba. Noa adalah anak nomer dua keluarga Kaiba (adek Seto, dan kakak kembar Mokuba)**

**Fanfic doang, kok... jangan protes, ya... :p  
**

* * *

**Homework**

Kriiiing… Kriiiiing…

"Wadoooooh… siapa sih tengah malem gini…?"  
Yugi berusaha mengambil handphone-nya yang ada di meja belajarnya. Handphone itu terus berdering dan bergetar. Yugi malas-malasan mengangkat dan meraihnya.

"Jou…? Mau apa ni orang satu…?" protesnya setelah melihat nama Jou keluar di layer HP-nya. Anak itu emang ga' kenal waktu buat ngebangunin orang. Malahan pernah, jam 2 pagi dia nelepon Cuma mau bilang kalo dia mimpi indah, nikah ama Mai, duelist kece gebetannya yang lebih tua. Doi emang seksi punya. Tapi emang tu anak keterlaluan banget bangunin orang lebih gasik daripada ayam yang biasa berkokok kalo pagi tiba.

"Haaaa….huaaaahhhm… loooo…?" sapa Yugi sambil menguap.

"Yug? Men…! Sori men…! Ganggu lu bobok, men…!" suara Jou terdengar segar dan buru-buru. Tentu saja Yugi tak suka tidurnya diganggu.

"Man… men… man… men… Emang gue permen? Mau apa luh?" bentaknya pelan. Ia tak mau membangunkan Atem yang sedang tidur di kamar sebelahnya. Adik perempuan Yugi itu kelelahan setelah membantu Jii-chan beres-beres rumah. Sedangkan Yugi malah kabur hang out sama temen-temennya. Seto yang mau membantu Atem, pacarnya, juga malah ikut diseret. Kasian banget deh. Tapi Atem malah nyuruh Seto 'bersenang-senang' bareng Yugi cs, padahal doi pengen sama pacarnya tercinta aja. Apalagi dalam arti 'bersenang-senang' bareng Yugi cs, belum tentu Seto ikut seneng.

"Waduh… Yug… maapin banget…! Tapi gue butuh bantuan lu…! Pliss! Yak? Gue tunggu lu di depan sekolah..!"

Selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jounouchi langsung memutuskan telepon.

"Sekolah? Lu mau ap…? Eh? Halo? Halo? Semprul! Mau apaan tu anak?"

Yugi langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil nggrundel. Ia berganti baju dan mengenakan jaketnya. Perlahan ia berjingkat keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, ia berlari-lari kecil menuju sekolah agar tidak terasa dingin. Tapi tentu saja dinginnya udara malam menusuk sampai tulang-tulangnya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk-ngutuk Jounouchi sambil terus berlari.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah ia melihat Jounouchi melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Dan disampingnya ada Honda, Ryo, …Otogi… Anzu… dan …Seto…? Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengantuk dan lesu. Sedangkan Jou yang berdiri diantara mereka terlihat segar bugar. Wah, mereka juga pasti diajakin Jou keluar. Emang ga' pernah jelas ni anak kalo punya rencana.

"Woi…woi… apan nih? Kalian mau piknik, ya?"

Keempat orang (minus Seto) yang ada disamping Jou kontan menjadi kesal mendengar pertanyaan Yugi. Gimana nggak? Sedang asyik-asyiknya bobok malah dibangunin terus disuruh kesekolah. Tumben amat si Jou rajin ke sekolah tengah malem gini. Malam minggu pulak! Ada apa-apanya, nih.

"SALAHIN DIA YANG BANGUNIN KITA TENGAH MALEM GINI!!!"

"Sshhh… ssshhhh… guys…! Udah malem! Jangan bangunin orang dong…" bisik Jou panik melihat kemarahan mereka melebihi kemarahan Dewa langit Osirisk-nya Atem. Apalagi kalo ekornya keinjek (emang ekor segede gaban gitu bisa keinjek, ya?)

Honda, Anzu, Otogi, dan Ryo memasang muka cemberut sambil mengantuk. Sekarang muka mereka lebih tenang kaya' Kuribon-nya Atem kalo kelaperan.

"Seto? Lu kok nggak marah sih?" protes Honda.

"Aku lagi lembur di kantor… jadi nggak masalah… Ngomong-ngomong ada apa, nih?" ujar Seto santai.

"Gini, guys… lu pada temen gue'kan…?" rayu Jou.

"…tergantung…" potong Anzu sambil mengantuk sebelum Jou menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Jangan gitu dong… Gini… PR gue buat Senin ketinggalan… temenin ambilin doooong… lagian besokkan hari minggu, jadi…"

Mendengar alasan Jounouchi, keenam temannya langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan memberinya pesan-pesan singkat dan menancap dihati.

"Berjuanglah…" dukung Honda.

"Met' bobo…" sapa Anzu.

"Sompret, lu…" maki Yugi.

"Penakut banget tu anak." Ledek Otogi.

"Malem minggu kok disuruh bantuin ngambil PR…" keluh Ryo.

"…" cuma Seto yang tidak meninggalkan pesan. Dia Cuma ngeloyor pergi tanpa banyak komen. Setelah lama bersama Yugi cs, dia jadi lebih sabar ngehadepin mereka.

"Hwaaaa! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!!!!" Jou berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ayolah, guys… Kalian pernah denger desas-desus hantu disekolah' kan?" Jou berlutut dihadapan keenam temannya. Mereka tetap menatap Jou dengan kesal.

"Kan syereeemmmm booo…"

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku mau balik!" protes Yugi keras dan di-iya-kan oleh yang lain. Udah ketelaluan tu anak. Masa' buku PR bisa ketinggalan? Nyadarnya udah malem gini lagi!

"EH! Tu… tunggu!" Jou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya yang ia gantung di sepeda yang diparkirnya persis didepan gerbang sekolah yang terkunci.

"Nih!" Jou memberikan sebuah kamera pada Ryo. Tentu saja mereka keheranan melihat tingkah Jou.

"Buat apaan?" Tanya Ryo.

"Lu' kan seneng hal-hal yang berbau occult' kan? Ntar lu bisa foto-foto hantu sesukamu! Gimana?" Mendengar tawaran Jou, Ryo langsung bersemangat menjalankan hobinya yang bersangkutan dengan occult.

"Bo… boleh banget tuh!" mata Ryo bersinar-sinar, tangannya yang memegang kamera gemetaran. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Semua orang sangat heran akan hobi sang seksi kebersihan kelas ini. Ia suka sekali akan hal-hal yang (bagi orang lain) menjijikkan. Tapi kalau melihat ruangan kelas kotor, ia bias mengamuk, bahkan Bakura pernah dihempaskan kedinding karena pernah mengotori kamarnya. Meski bersihnya minta ampun, dia bisa berbuat nekat kalo udah berhubungan dengan hobinya.

"Lalu… Kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan fotonya… kita bisa menjadi terkenal… ngetop! Masuk tivi! Bahkan dapet duit!" rayu Jou lagi.

"MASUK TIVI?" ujar Otogi dan Honda berbarengan.

"DUIT?" tambah Yugi dan Anzu serentak.

Honda dan Otogi emang pengen banget jadi orang ngetop. Biar Shizuka tambah chayang ama Hondacchi-nya. Terus biar Vivian, duelist kece selain Mai, yang ketemu waktu Kaiba Corporation Grand Prix, tambah naksir sama Otogi. Kalo Yugi dan Anzu, emang dasarnya dua orang ini matre. Tapi nggak kaya' Anzu yang rajin nabung buat impiannya jadi dancer, Yugi mah duitnya cuma buat beli game, majalah, merchandise anime n' game, 'blink-blink' baru, terus buat beli burger kesukaannya.

"AYO MAJUUU!!!" Keempat orang itu berubah menjadi semangat.

"Seto? Kamu gimana?" Tanya Jou melihat Seto yang tak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Aku nggak ikutan deh… duluan, ya…" Seto ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan keenam orang yang bersemangat akan memulai 'Petualangan Malam Minggu' mereka itu. Tentu ajalah... Doi udah ngetop sebagai CEO Kaiba Co dan punya duit banyak. Ga' guna ikut petualangan yang tujuan sebenarnya adalah 'Buku PR Jounouchi'.

"Tuan, ga' ikutan…?" Tanya Isono sopan. Kepala pelayan keluarga Kaiba ini juga udah biasa ngehadepin Seto yang super dingin dan teman-temannya yang super aneh. Jadi ga' heran liat tingkah temen-temen tuannya yang bisa dibilang 'orang gila juga ga' bakal bertingkah kaya' gitu'.

"Nggak… biarin aja mereka menikmati malam minggu dengan cara seperti ini…"

"Oke, guys! Kita harus melewati ruangan-ruangan yang memiliki desas-desus angker… salah satunya UKS… baru setelah beberapa ruangan lagi… termasuk WC yang katanya angker... kita bisa sampai dikelas kita tercinta yang katanya juga angker…!" pimpin Yugi.

"Kayaknya semua ruangan angker, deh…"

Jou gemetaran dibalik Anzu yang malah asyik berkhayal sambil mesem-mesem ga' jelas…

"_Ah…Yu-chan! Aku takuuut…!"_

"_Tenang, An-chan… daku selalu berada disisimu…"_

"_Yu-chan… dikau berani sekali…!"_

"_Daku berani karena ada dikau disisiku, An-chan…"_

"Anzu…? Anzu! OOOIII…!!!"

"Eh? Copot! Pocong! Monyong….! Apa?" Anzu tersentak mendengar teriakan Otogi dikupingnya.

Dia tersadar dari khayalannya bersama Yugi. Kalo emang bisa kejadian, ajaib banget. Soalnya sekarang Yugi udah ga' pernah mikirin cewek sama sekali. Apalagi Anzu, yang udah dia anggap cuma teman. Satu-satunya cewek yang ia sayangin di dunia cuma adeknya tercinta yang sangat manis bernama Atem (ini juga karena Yugi mengidap Sister Complex). Sejak Atem 'keluar' dari tubuhnya, dan berpindah ke jasad aslinya (adek cewek Yugi) sifat Yugi berubah ke sifat aslinya... yang amat sangat mengejutkan. Dan hal yang paling dia peduliin adalah duel, duel,duel, dan... duel...

"Lu tidur, ya?" Tanya Honda.

"Lu kalo ngantuk, pulang aja… ini kerjaan pejantan…eh…lelaki…"

Tapi Anzu tak menggubris peringatan Yugi, ia tetap ngotot ingin menghabiskan malam minggu itu bersama 'Yu-chan'nya, meski bakal ada yang 'ngelompat-lompat' (kodok kali… hehehe). Atawa, ketawa cekikikkan. Hiii…

"Nggak! Eike Cuma lagi nyusun rencana di otak eike, kok…hehehe…" bohong Anzu. Sebenarnya ia memang menyusun rencana. Tapi rencana: cara untuk memeluk Yugi ketika ia berpura-pura ketakutan. Anzu yang sekarang naksir Yugi berusaha tak mengenal nyerah meski Yugi nyuekin dia. Makanya, tiap ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia pesti nyusun rencana (biasanya' sih nggak berhasil...) "Betewe... ntar kalo ketahuan penjaga sekolah, gimandang...?" tanya Anzu gelisah.

"Tenang aja... penjaga sekolah kalo udah diatas jam 10... dia suka mabok-mabokkan trus tidur gara-gara teler..." jelas Jou. Dia emang paling deket ama penjaga sekolah. Kalo telat, penjaga sekolah baek banget ngasih dia jalan belakang, jadi bisa diem-diem masuk kelas. Gantinya, Jou sering ngasih dia jajanan kantin.

"Kita nggak pake senter, lho! Pokoknya jangan ada cahaya...! Ntar bisa ketahuan kalo ada orang didalem! Bisa berabe!" pesan Jounouchi. Yang lain mengangguk antusias, apalagi Ryo. Dia udah nggak sabaran sama kameranya.

* * *

Sementara, Seto sedang dalam perjalanan kembali kekantornya. Ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa data perusahaannya. Beda ama Jou, yang PRnya ketinggalan, belum dikerjain pulak! Seto udah ngerjain dari siang tadi abis pulang sekolah. Anak rajin, beda banget ama Yugi cs yang taunya Cuma main mulu... Makanya ia nggak keberatan malem minggu di kantornya diganggu. Lagian doi emang lagi pengen istirahat dari kerjaannya sebentar.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat ia kenal diantara cahaya-cahaya lampu jalan yang menerangi trotoar jalanan. Sosok paling indah dan paling terang diantara lampu-lampu yang menerangi malam. (cieh!) Karena malam itu adalah malam minggu, masih banyak orang yang keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau bersenang-senang (termasuk Kelompok Petualang Yugi cs), dan lampu-lampu masih terang benderang menerangi jalanan kota Domino. Tapi sosok yang satu ini tak pernah keluar dimalam hari. Seto terkejut dapat melihat dan menemukannya di tengah malam.

"Isono, berhenti…" Setelah mobil meminggir dan berhenti, Seto mengejar sosok cantik yang sedang berjalan di trotoar itu. (bukan mbak Kunti' kok... :p)

"Atem…? Sedang apa kau tengah malam begini?" sapa Seto pada pacarnya tercinta.

Adik perempuan kembar Yugi itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut melihat Seto.

"Seto? Kau sendiri sedang apa…?" tanya Atem kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara didalam mobil? Ada teh panas …" tawar Seto.

Tangannya menyentuh bahu Atem yang kecil. Cinta memang buta. Atem yang dulunya rival Seto, kini menjadi seorang cewek, bahkan Seto malah naksir padanya. Tentu aja Yugi yang menderita Sister Complex sering berusaha mengusir Seto kalo dateng ngapelin Atem. Tapi biasanya Yugi KO kena tinjuan maut Atem.

"Begini… aku terbangun dari tidur karena haus, ketika aku ke dapur… aku melihat sebuah note, Yugi meninggalkan catatan kalau dia akan pergi ke sekolah karena Jounouchi menunggunya. Karena aku khawatir, aku menyusulnya…"

Atem menyeruput teh panas pemberian Seto setelah menjawab pertanyaan Seto.

"Seto sendiri…?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya juga diajak Jounouchi…" Seto menceritakan alasan Jou mengumpulkan teman-temannya disekolah, dan rencana 'petualangan' Yugi cs untuk mengambil PR Jounouchi yang tertinggal dikelas.

Atem hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Seto. Emang dasar anak-anak itu selalu aja bikin ulah. Ngadain jurit malam di malam minggu. Atem sendiri juga udah biasa ngehadepin mereka. Soalnya mereka emang selalu dateng ke rumah. Kamar Yugi udah kayak base camp, dah! Tiap pulang sekolah kesitu, pada nginep disitu, ngerjain PR disitu (untuk yang satu ini jarang banget), maen game ya disitu... Beda ama Yugi. Atem lebih kalem dan ga' banyak tingkah. Makanya Seto langsung cocok sama doi.

"Kau tak ikut…?" Tanya Atem.

"Nggak… mereka hanya mengejar kesukaan mereka masing-masing…"

Atem tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Seto.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu…. Terima kasih atas jamuannya…" Atem beranjak untuk membuka pintu mobil. Tapi Seto menahannya.

"Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang…kau tak keberatan'kan?"

Seto mengenakan mantelnya pada Atem yang tubuhnya menjadi dingin karena berjalan mengejar Yugi tadi. Isono kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Terima kasih, Seto…" senyum Atem hangat. Dan itu membuat Seto tersipu. Seto Kaiba bisa berubah jadi baek dan lembut sekale (kaya' lelembut :p) cuma didepan pacarnya tercinta.

* * *

Kembali pada sekelompok petualang… yang masih berjuang memasuki sekolah mereka dimalam hari.

"Eh… sekolah kalo malem serem ya…"

"Jou, lu jangan dempet-dempet kenapa?"

"Ssshhh… Otogi… jangan keras-keras dong suaranya…! Anzu? Lo? Lu tidur lagi?"

"Nggak kok! Enak aja…"

"Anzu… lu meluk pinggang gue kenceng banget… kaga' bisa napas nih… Betewe… Tu si Ryo semangat amat… semua ruangan di-intipin"

Ryo melompat dari ruangan satu ke yang lain. Dari sinar matanya, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat mencari-cari 'sosok' yang diinginkannya.

"…kok ga ketemu-ketemu, ya…?" omel Ryo.

"Kita mah ga' berharap ketemu…" balas omel Yugi.

Setelah perjalanan yang (bagi mereka) sangat lama. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruang laboratorium yang (katanya) angker!

"Lho? Katamu UKS yang angker?" Tanya Jounouchi panik.

"Hei, gue bilang _ruangan-ruangan_!" jawab Yugi.

"Yu-chaaaannn… syerreemmmm…!" manja Anzu.

"Yeee… dimana jiwa petualang lu semua? Liat tuh si Ryo! Dia malahan masuk ke laborat!... Eh? Masuk ke…? RYO! HEI! GILA LU!" Bisik Yugi sedikit berteriak melihat kenekatan Ryo.

"Nggak nekat ya nggak belajar…" Ryo membela dirinya sambil memasuki laboratorium.

"Hiiii… sereeeemmm…" Otogi dan Honda menolak untuk masuk ke laborat.

"Gua kebelet pipis nih… Temenin, yok!" Honda menarik-narik sweater Otogi.

"Ke WC??? Ogah! Serem banget!" tolak Otogi.

"Udah… mendingan dia ditemenin… biar ntar nggak pada nyasar…" Anzu mendorong Otogi untuk menemani Honda.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu berjalan berjingkat menuju WC cowok yang remang-remang.

"Anjrit! Ryo… keluar yuk!" Jounouchi menarik lengan Ryo. Tapi begitu ia sadar, ternyata Ryo asyik melihat-lihat organ-organ hewan yang ada di toples untuk percobaan Biologi. Dan Yugi masih sibuk membuat catatan laporan 'Petualangan'nya (seperti pukul berapa sekarang, sedang dimana mereka sekarang, dan tentu saja dia sebagai jagoannya … --). Dan Anzu… sepertinya asyik berkhayal lagi…

"Ne? Lalu aku megang… tangan siapa…? Kok… kurus banget…?" begitu Jou menoleh, ia menjerit histeris melihat tengkorak yang tersenyum (ini penglihatan Jou :p) padanya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!!!"

Jou berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Ryo, Yugi, dan Anzu yang tersungkur karena terkejut mendengar suara Jou yang melengking keras.

"EH! Jou! Tu… tunggu! Kita tak boleh berpisah!" Yugi otomatis mengejar Jou yang larinya bagaikan angin. Anzu tak mau kehilangan kesempatannya memeluk Yugi lagi.

"Yu-chaaaan! Jangan tinggalkan dakuuuu…!"

Sedangkan Ryo yang senang-senang saja berada di ruangan itu malah menyapa kerangka buatan itu dengan senyum ceria.

"Aaa… Selamat malam Mr.Skullman…" (bahkan ia memberinya nama…--)

**Yak... yak... komen pliiisssss... R&R :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hosh… hosh… buset dah… si Jou kalo liat hantu larinya cepet banget…" Yugi menghentikan langkahnya dengan loyo. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menabraknya.

DUGH!

"Adooooh! Ne? Maapin daku, Yu,chan! Kamu ga' apa-apa?" Anzu segera bangkit setelah menindih Yugi yang kini udah gepeng kayak serabi kegencet setrikaan.

"Bujung… berat lu berapa, sih, neng…? Kayak gajah abis nelen dinosaurus, lu…"

"Enak aja…! Ini udah turun 2 kilo, tau!"

"Emang sekarang berapa?"

"54…"

"Anjrit! Tadinya 56???"

"Udah, ah! Mending kita cari Jou, deh…" Anzu tak mau menggubris berat badannya sekarang itu.

"Chappe dheeee…" keluh Yugi.

_Ini kes__empatan! Aku tinggal beduaan aja ama Yugi! Gunakan kesempatan sebaik-baiknya Anzu! Berjuanglah!_

"An… lu ngapain…? Cepetan, non…" Yugi yang sudah jauh berada didepan Anzu mulai mengomel melihat Anzu berpose kemenangan tak jelas didepan ruang guru.

* * *

"Aduuuuhhh… takut niiiih…"Keluh Otogi yang sedang menunggu Honda didepan WC. Begitu Honda keluar, Otogi langsung mengomel.

"Lama banget sih, lu? Gue merinding ni … Betewe, lu ketemu 'sesuatu' ga' didalem…?"

"Ya nggak'lah… Kalo ketemu gue udah…"

Belum selesai Honda menlanjutkan kata-katanya, ia keheranan melihat wajah Otogi yang berubah pucat pasi terdiam, mulutnya melongo berbentuk huruf O gede.

"Eh? Napa' luh? Nggak usah becanda gitu, deh… ada apaan? Sadako? Mbak Kunti? Genderuwo?" canda Honda

Tapi lama kelamaan Honda sendiri menjadi semakin panik melihat raut wajah Otogi yang tidak bercanda sama sekali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melihat 'sesuatu' dibelakang Honda. Honda sendiri tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang ia kebelet pipis lagi. (currr... eh, belum ding...)

"O… to… gi…? A… ada di… bela…kang… ku… ya?"

Suara Honda semakin bergetar ketika Otogi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Mau tidak mau Honda menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sesosok putih berkelebat dan menghilang dengan cepat.

"GYAAAAAAAA…!!!!"

Keduanya langsung lari secepat angin topan. Entah mereka lari kemana tujuannya, yang penting ga' ketemu ama 'joinan'nya si Ryo. Begitu mereka kembali ke laborat, udah ga' ada siapa-siapa disitu. Keduanya makin panik, mereka berlari mencari yang lain sambil tambah panik.

"Guys! Lu pade kemane...?"

Heeeii, jangan becanda dong! Kita takut beneran niiii!"

Keduanya tambah ga' jelas arah. Karena gelap plus takut.

"Hiaaaaa... kita ditinggal...!!!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Yugi dan Anzu terpisah jauh diantara ruang-ruang kelas.

"Eh, eh... taunya ada Sadako, kamu gimana...?"

"Yugi! Jangan becanda! Aku takut beneran, nih...!" Anzu mengeluarkan suara manjanya. Harap-harap, Yugi mau menggandengnya.

"Kalo Sadako-nya kaya Ayumi Hamasaki, aku mau banget, lho! Hehehe..." Yugi malah ngomentarin pertanyaannya sendiri. Ga' peduli ama Anzu yang bete ngedengernya. Lama-lama Anzu tambah penasaran ama cowok yang cuma suka duel mlulu ini.

"Yug... sebenarnya cewek tipemu itu yang kaya' apaan,sih...?" tanya Anzu.

"Ha? Cewek? Ng... Emangnya kenape, non...?" tanyanya santai.

"Ng... Cuma mau tau aja..." Anzu berusaha menutupi pertanyaannya.

"Mm... bisa duel, sekseh... trus... mmm, pinter... cantik dong pasti... hehehe... trus..."

Anzu semakin bete ngedengernya. Tentu aja itu impian para duelist cowok.

"Yeee... dasar..." gerutu cewek itu pelan. Yugi membalikkan tubuhnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Trus... mirip ama..." Yugi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya berubah pucat begitu melihat kearah Anzu.

"Ne? Mirip sama siapa...?"

Yugi terdiam pucat pasi. Telunjuknya menunjuk kebelakang Anzu. Cewek itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Yugi. Anzu melihat 'sesuatu' berwarna putih. Yang berkelebat cepat.

"Oooh... mirip sama..." Anzu yang awalnya tak menyadari 'sesuatu' tadi, mukanya ikut-ikutan pucat. Keduanya terdiam agak lama. Dan baru bereaksi dengan bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAA...!!!"

* * *

"Hueeeee... guys... lu pada jahat banget sih... katanya kita temen... ternyata bener ni...tergantung situasi doang, ya kita bertemen...?" Jounouchi merengek dan meraung ga' jelas selama berjalan dilorong. Ia berjalan ga' peduli arah. Tapi sesuatu didepannya membuatnya terdiam. Sesosok bayangan hitam perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Jounouchi yang awalnya bengong aja, lama-lama merinding juga. Dia ga' bisa kemana-mana lagi. Mau berbalik tapi takut tambah tersesat, tapi kalo maju, ya... mau nggak mau ngehadepin 'joinan'nya Ryo.

"Mamimamimamimami...!!!!" Jou mulai terduduk lemas. Lututnya lemes banget kaya' daun bayem habis direbus. Rasanya kepingin lari tapi nggak bisa. Wajahnya memucat. Pingin teriak tapi suara nggak keluar. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Huaaaaa!!!! Jangan mendekaaaaat!!! Ampuuun!!! Aku ga' akan ketinggalan buku PR lagiiiii...!!!!"

Jou mulai berteriak-teriak dengan harapan bayangan itu pergi. Tapi semakin dia berteriak, justru bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Jou membenamkan wajahnya sambil bersujud didepan bayangan itu. Ia tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya. Apalagi menatap bayangan itu.

"Jou...? Ngapain lu?"

"...?..."

Jou menyadari suara itu. Beberapa saat ia berpikir dan terdiam. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Bayangan yang kini berada tepat berdiri didepannya itu ternyata adalah...

"Ryo...? Sial! Lu ngagetin aja!"

"La? Kok marah? Harusnya aku yang bete...! Lu buat kecewa aja... kukira tadi yang sujud-sujud di lorong itu hantu... setelah kudeketin... yeee... ternyata cuma lu..." protes Ryo. Jounouchi semakin sebel ngelihat Ryo yang malah nyuekin dia, ngelanjutin pencariannya.

"Guys...! Kalian dimanaaaaa...?" gema kecil terdengar dari ujung lorong. Kali ini Jounouchi dan Ryo langsung menyadari pemilik suara itu. Makin lama suara langkah pemilik suara itu mendekat bersamaan dengan sahutannya.

"Guys...! Halooo..."

"Honda...! Disini...!" Jounouchi memanggil pemilik suara yang gemetaran itu. Honda berlari mendekat bersama Otogi. Mereka berdua terlihat panik dan tampak ketakutan.

"Woi...woi... ada apa nih...?" Tanya Jou.

Ryo malah dengan cueknya ngintipin kelas-kelas. Belum sempat kedua orang yang ngos-ngosan itu menjelaskan, dua makhluk dari arah yang berlawanan datang menubruk Jounouchi sehingga mereka jatuh menimpa Honda dan Otogi. Ryo malah ketawa sambil memotret adegan jatuh yang saling menimpa itu.

"Huekekekekek... Lu pada lucu banget sih... Jadi inget waktu Bakura jatoh nggelinding dari tangga... kikikik"

"Heh! Lu nggak usah ketawa...! Ni lagi...! Pacaran jangan dipunggung orang...! Ada apa sih lari-lari...? Udah malem, tauk? Kesian nih... yang dibawah... kejempet!" omel Jou. Dia berusaha bangkit dari tindihan Anzu dan Yugi. Otogi dan Honda yang kejepit dibawah udah nggak sadarkan diri.

"Jjj...jjo..jo... Jou... lu nggak bakal pecaya, dah... kita tadi liat apaan..." Yugi gemetaran, Anzu terus memeluk pinggangnya dengan kencang. Tapi wajah cewek itu terlihat menikmatinya. Mesem-mesem kayak tadi.

"Anzu! Lu cerita deh...! Makhluk apaan tadi...!"

Anzu kontan langsung ikut panik begitu mengingat wujud makhluk ga' jelas tadi. Tapi ia tetep aja melukkin Yugi.

"Eh! Iya... tadi ada apaan gitu...! Serem lo...! Pokoknya putih-putih... terus ngilang aja gitu, booo...!"

Otogi dan Honda yang udah sadar, langsung ikut-ikut angkat bicara. "Kita juga liat! Bener, lo! Sumpeh!!"

Ryo yang mendengarnya langsung bersemangat dengan kameranya.

"APA? Lu pada ngeliat kok nggak ngajak-ngajak??? Jahat banget! Kalo gitu kita ketempat kalian tadi ngeliat! Ayo, cepetan...!"

Jounouchi yang serem ngedenger cerita temen-temennya langsung menolak ajakan Ryo.

"Nggak! Jangan! Kita kesini'kan mau nyari PR gue! Kalian juga pada nggak mau balik'kan?"

Keempat anak yang menjadi saksi itu mengangguk. Ryo jadi cemberut, kecewa banget ama temen-temennya.

"Kok gitu sih...? Katanya aku boleh foto-foto..." keluhnya.

"Eh, guys... ini didepan kelas kita, lho...!" Honda menyadari setelah melihat papan nama kelas mereka baik-baik. Karena gelap, mereka tak bisa melihat nama-nama ruangan itu. Bahkan nggak bisa liat jalan. Makanya, dari tadi mereka asal jalan aja.

"Ya udah yuk! Cepetan ambil PR-mu...!" Yugi mendorong Jounouchi.

"Masuk bareng-bareng, dong...!" bujuk Jou. Yang lain akhirnya terpaksa menemaninya sambil nggrundel. Mereka ngeraba-raba sekeliling, karena nggak bisa liat apa-apa.

GLUDAK!

"Sssshhh!"

"Sori...! Gue nggak bisa liat apa-apa, nih..." Otogi memegangi kakinya yang kesandung meja tadi.

"Iya, gelap banget...!" bisik Jounouchi. Ia berusaha menghampiri bangkunya.

"Tatuuuuttt...!" rengek Anzu. Ia terus memeluk leher Yugi, tanpa belas kasih, bahwa cowok itu udah kecekek, ga' bisa napas.

"An... zu...! Hekkk! Kecekek niii...!" setelah mendengar penderitaan cowok itu, ia langsung melepas pelukkannya sambil nyengir. "Hehe... sori..."

"Ada! Makasih, ya...! Udah mau nemenin...!" Jou nyengir-nyengir sambil memeluk buku PRnya. Yang lain menghela napas.

"Lain kali jangan ketinggalan lagi..."

"Iya... sebelum pulang di-cek dulu..."

"Nggak ketemu hantu deh..."

Keluhan terkahir membuat Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, dan Otogi melirik jutek pada Ryo yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Tapi mata mereka menangkap sesuatu dari belakang Ryo. Sesuatu seperti sedang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu. Bayangan berselimut putih itu muncul dari balik daun pintu kelas mereka. Ryo langsung menoleh kebelakangnya, karena teman-temannya melihat ke arah belakangnya. Kelima anak yang melihat bayangan itu kontan teriak.

"GYAAAAAAA...!!!!"

Bayangan putih itu tiba-tiba berkelebat menghilang dari balik daun pintu sambil mengeluarkan teriakan yang nggak kalah kerasnya dari Yugi cs.

"HUAAAAA...!!!"

Ryo yang langsung bersemangat malah mengejarnya.

"TUNGGUUUUU! Minta satu foto ajaaaa! Pliiiisss...!!"

Tapi sebelum dia berhasil mengejar 'sosok idola'nya, Yugi cs udah narik dia berusaha keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka melalui arah yang berlawanan dari hantu itu. Mereka menuruni tangga, berlari melewati ruangan-ruangan dan melalui koridor dengan cepat.

"Eh... khan ga' boleh lari-lari di koridor..." ujar Ryo santai. Teman-temannya yang menggendong dirinya (kalo nggak digendong, pasti dia lari ngejar 'idola'nya) semakin panik.

"UNTUK SAAT INI NGGAK USAH PEDULI AMA' PERATURAN SEKOLAH, DEH!!!!"

Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari sekolah, mereka kembali melompati pagar, dan langsung kabur meninggalkan area sekolah.

* * *

"Selamat malam... terima kasih atas tumpangannya, ya..." senyum Atem. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil Seto, setelah cowok itu membuka'kan pintu untuknya.

"Sama-sama... terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku minum di cafe..." Seto menggandeng tangan Atem. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju pintu rumah keluarga Mutou. Isono menunggu di mobil sambil memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hiks... tuan... akhirnya kau menemukan kebahagiaan..." tangisnya terharu. "Nona Atem pasti memang takdirmu..."

"Isono... kau berlebihan..."

Atem terbiasa melihat reaksi berlebihan Isono. Biasanya kalau dia merasa melakukan kesalahan, dia bisa panik, teriak-teriak, air matanya bercucuran, dan berputar-putar tak jelas bagai angin topan. Tapi kalau bahagia atau terharu, ia selalu mengungkapkannya dengan air mata bercucuran (juga).

"Aku nggak nyangka bisa menghabiskan malam minggu bersamamu..." Seto melanjutkan jalannya bersama Atem.

"Aku juga..." Atem menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan kanan Seto sambil tetap berjalan. Seto akhirnya merangkulnya. Mereka telah berdiri didepan pintu rumah.

"Ternyata kucing kecil ini suka dipeluk..." canda Seto.

"Ku... kucing kecil...?" wajah Atem memerah. Seto tertawa melihatnya. Wajah Atem semakin memerah, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Seto. Seto tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mengelus kepala Atem pelan. Atem mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Mata mereka bertemu dengan lembut. Keduanya saling terpesona melihat pasangannya. Malam itu terasa begitu indah. Cahaya lembut rembulan menyinari keduanya. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Keduanya telah siap untuk menyentuh bibir pasangannya. Tapi suasana romantis itu terganggu dengan suara langkah yang terdengar cepat mendekat. Keduanya langsung tersentak dan melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Yu... Yugi...?"

Atem heran melihat kakaknya berlari dengan cepat menuju mereka. Ia terlihat panik.Setelah melompati pagar, ia langsung membuka pintu sambil ngomel ke dede'nya yang masih bareng sama pacarnya tercinta.

"Atem! Buruan masuk! Cepet! Ayo! Lu ngapain masih disini? Pergi sana! Bye-bye!"

Yugi langsung menarik Atem setelah mengusir Seto. Cowok itu masih keheranan sambil berdiri didepan pintu yang telah ditutup dan dikunci oleh Yugi.

Seto menghela napas. Dalam hati, doi kecewa banget, adegan kissing-nya digagalkan oleh Yugi. Seto berjalan lemes menuju kemobilnya. Isono ikut kecewa, tadinya ia berharap-harap bisa melihat tuannya kasmaran sama pacarnya. Apalagi Mokuba dan Noa sering titip pesen, kalo kakaknya lagi mesra-mesra'an, supaya difoto. Jarang-jarang liat kakak mereka lagi kasmaran. Soalnya, kalo Seto mau jalan-jalan sama Atem, mereka berdua pesti ga' boleh ikut.

Sebelum ia keluar pagar, Seto sempet melihat lampu kamar Atem menyala. Gadis itu membuka tirainya. Atem melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Seto. Seto merasa lebih terhibur, ia tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. Sedangkan Yugi malah menggigil ketakutan dikamarnya. Dia langsung sembunyi dibalik selimut sambil gemeter. Malem ini doi ga' bakal bisa bobo'... untung besoknya hari minggu.

* * *

Esok lusanya, hari Senin... 

"Gila... serem banget, ya...!"

"Kapok, dah gue..."

"Seto? Lu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Jounouchi pada Seto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Alaaa... paling sms-an sama Atem..." ledek Otogi.

"Emang Atem punya HP?" tanya Anzu.

"Punya..., Seto yang kasih... terus ngajarin cara make'nya..." Jounouchi cuma ngelirik pada HP Seto. Dalem hati dia iri banget. Doi juga pingin bisa sms-an sama Mai. Tapi Jou'kan kere' mampus! Nelpon pake telpon rumah aja sama bokapnya dibolehin paling lama cuma 5 menit. Alasannya gara-gara biaya telepon sekarang mahal. Harusnya Shizuka tuh yang kena omel. Adek cewek Jou itu kalo udah ngerumpi di mall... eh... telepon... lama banget!

"Ryo? Lu kenape?"

Ryo cemberut dimejanya, kecewa berat sama temen-temennya.

"Kalian jahat! Aku'kan ga' sempet foto...!" omelnya.

Jounouchi ngerasa bersalah juga, soalnya dia udah janji ngebolehin Ryo bisa foto-foto 'idola'nya.

"Maap, Ryo... lain kali..."

Belum selesai kata-kata Jou, tiba-tiba salah satu temen sekelas mereka masuk sambil panik.

"Eh! Kemaren malem nakutin banget, lho!"

"Sasaki? Ada apa sih?"

Anak-anak langsung mendekati teman mereka yang terlihat panik itu. Sasaki itu anak penjaga sekolah, mereka tinggal dideket sekolah. Karena Jou deket sama bokapnya, otomatis, dia juga deket sama anaknya.

"Lusa kemaren... waktu malem minggu... aku'kan mau ngegantiin bapakku ngeronda... soalnya dia udah teler... trus tiba-tiba dilorong-lorong... aku ngeliat bayangan... ga' jelas... soalnya gelap banget! Soalnya takut, aku tutupan pake selimut! Waktu aku ngintip dikelas kita... Ada sekelompok bayangan! Mereka noleh ke-aku terus... aku langsung lari teriak balik ke rumah...! Pokoknya serem! Bayangannya ada banyak lagi! Kira-kira ada enam! Hiii!!! Salah satunya udah mau ngejar aku...!!! Ternyata kelas kita beneran angker!" cerita Sasaki panjang lebar sambil berkeringat dingin. Anak-anak langsung ketakutan ngedengernya

"Iiiih!! Serem amat!"

"Mamiiih!!!"

"Masa' sih...?"

Sedangkan Yugi cs yang duduk dipojokkan terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain.

"Jadi... yang putih-putih itu..." bisik Honda pelan.

"Sssst... mendingan diem aja deh..." ujar Yugi sambil mesem-mesem geli ngedengernya.

Yang lain ikut cekikikan.

Ternyata petualangan mereka di malam minggu itu 'dimeriahkan' oleh Sasaki yang tutupan pake selimutnya.

Sementara Yugi cs cekikikan dipojok, anak-anak sekelas panik mendengar cerita Sasaki.

Sedangkan Seto masih asyik ngetik sms buat Atem... isinya...

" Malam minggu jalan lagi, yuk "

**Aaaa... akhirnya selese juga... Cuma 2 chapter. Maap, kalo kata-kataku banyak yang ga' dimengerti... Komen lagi pliiisss... :D R&R please :)  
**


End file.
